Back To Kids
by donuts 2000
Summary: what happens when the young justice team turns into kids again... what will they do! o3o MeOw
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and this time I'm making a young justice story! yeah that's right! XD enjoy cause i do love writing comedy's. its my passion... it makes me soo happy *cries dramatically* don't mind me I'll just leave you to the story**

* * *

So it all started with a spell gone wrong...or was it something else,no wait it was a spell.

Batman,Green Arrow,Flash and Black Canary were just staring at a cage inside were 7 little kids... and no one knew how it started only the kids but they were like 8 to 12 year olds,do you really think the would answer that easily. then Red Tornado walked in.

Red Tornado:"what are you guys looking at",he asked in a robot like voice you know.

Flash:"I don't know little kids that look like the Young Justice team!And Roy!".

Batman:"We have to stay calm,and who put them in the cage?".

Flash:"You try handling tiny kids that know how to fight,Wally was easy to catch though".

Green Arrow:"Yeah because your faster than him".

Flash:"No because he was hungry and he's always hungry and you would find him in the kitchen or you can trick him into going a cage with food".

Black Canary:"We have to let them out sooner or later".

Flash:"Nooo!".

Black Canary:"Barry!".

Flash:"What?".

Black Canary:"you are to let them out or else".

Flash:"Or else what?".

Black Canary:"well no need,Batman already let them out".

Flash:"What!".

it was true Batman had opened the cage and the little kids were now in an awkward position. Red Arrow and Artemis were hugging each of Green Arrows legs,Robin was hiding under the couch,Aqualad was in the corner hugging his knees to his chest,Superboy was _trying _to punch Flash,M'gann was invisible dus making sure no one could see her,and last but not least Kid Flash was chewing on Batman's Arm.

Batman:"Flash what is your protegé doing?!".

Flash:"I don't know,why is Superboy trying to punch me".

Green Arrow:"I don't mind 2 kids fighting for my love".

Black Canary:"I don't think that's what they're doing".

Green Arrow:"Jealous much".

Batman:"Kid Flash stop biting my leg".

Kid Flash:"I was hungry,still am..so No!".

Batman:"Ok then it's the hard way".

Kid Flash:"Phase 1 complete".

Flash:"phase 1 of what?!".

Kid Flash:"Umm...my hunger..".

Batman:"..."

Robin:"I am a couch!".

Batman:"..."

Flash:"I think they broke Batman".

Green Arrow:"But...But no one can break Batman".

Robin:"Hear that KF you broke Batman".

Kid Flash:"Awesome,I broke Batman!".

Batman"..."

M'gann:"Do you think he's dead?".

Artemis:"I don't know,but i want to find out!",she said running over to Batman,took out an arrow and started poking Batman with it.

Red Arrow:"Isn't that supposed to hurt".

M'gann:"That means he is dead".

Robin crawled out from under the couch ran over to Batman Hugged him and started crying.

Robin:"Why! Batman why! You can't leave me! I love you!Wait i hate you now that you left me!You cant!Why would you do this to me!".

Batman:"Robin I'm not dead..".

Robin:"Oh MY Gato!Batman you scared me to death! How could you!Why would you!I trusted you!I Hate you!Wait I still love you!I didn't mean it!Never do that to me again!",he said while hugging Batman.

Batman:"Er...".

Flash:"Superboy still trying to punch me here".

Black Canary:"Superboy why are you trying to punch Flash".

Superboy:"Eh",he said while shrugging.

Superboy then went to sit on the couch,Robin and Kid Flash did the same.

Green Arrow:"now maybe all of you should sit on the couch".

Red Arrow,Artemis went to sit on the chair,M'gann reappeared and also went to sit and flash also went to sit down.

Green Arrow:"Not you Flash!".

Flash:"Awww...fine!".

Black Canary:"Am I the only one that realized that Kaldur is still sitting in the corner...".

Batman:"Kal-"

Kaldur:"No".

Batman:"What did you just say?!".

Kaldur:"Yes",he then went to sit down.

Batman:"Ok...So who is going to be looking after them?".

Green Arrow:"I vote Flash!".

Flash:"No! Why me!No!".

Black Canary:"Yep me to,Flash it is".

Flash:"No!".

Batman:"Flash is going to do it".

Flash:"No!".

Batman:"You Are not allowed to use Cages or Rope or anything to hold them with!".

Flash:"No!".

batman:"We Are going now..".

Flash:"No!".

Black Canary:"Flash!".

Flash:"Fine".

Batman:"Good".

Flash:"Annoying people".

Black Canary:"Your just as bad as the Kids".

Flash:"Your just as bad as Batman!".

Batman:"Why'd you bring me into this".

Flash:"Because you started it".

Green Arrow:"We'll be going now..".

Flash:"Awww Why?".

Batman:"Stop it".

Flash:"Fine".

Red Tornado:"I still Understand nothing...".

* * *

**R&R ...i would say meow a lot but I'd rather not freak anyone out... XD bye**


	2. Chapter 2

** where were we... ooh yeah XD**

* * *

When batman and the others came back a few hours later they couldn't find the kids,and they couldn't find were getting worried so they searched everywhere and they found Flash ... tied to a chair,gagged,and he was wearing make-up and a dress on his was just speechless for the second time,Green Arrow was laughing,and Black Canary was helping Flash...cause well if she didn't do it who 's untied him,un gagged him,but couldn't do anything about the make up.

Batman:"What actually happened?".

Flash:"The MONSTERS tied me up!".

Green Arrow:"And you couldn't find a way to get untied or something?".

Flash:"I could but if they found me they would torture me more".

Black Canary:"Yeah...".

Batman:"What happened?!".

Flash:"Well this is how it happened..."

* * *

_Red Tornado:"What are you guys looking at?"._

_Flash:"Well buddy we are looking at 7 kids and they look a lot like the young justice team and Roy"._

_Batman:"We have to stay calm,but we all know Flash is always calm"._

_Green Arrow:"Yeah Flash is awesome"._

_Batman:"So who put them in the cage!"._

_Flash:"It was me!"._

_Batman:"Well it is a really good idea,don't you think Canary?"._

_Black Canary:"Yeah"._

_Flash:"But we have to let them out now"._

_Green Arrow:"No!"._

_Flash:"Green Arrow don't act like a kid now!"._

_Green Arrow:"Dont!"._

_Flash:"To bad I already opened the cage"._

_Batman:"But how?!",he gasped._

_Flash:"With My Awesomeness,obviously"._

_Black Canary:"Is it so wrong that every girl want to marry you?"._

_Flash:"NO not at all"._

_then all the kids went to hug Flash_

_Kid Flash:"We love you Flash"._

_Robin:"Your our hero"._

_Batman:"And as a token of our appreciation,have a thousand dollars"._

_Flash:"Well I shouldn't really.."._

_Batman:"Oh but you must"._

_Black Canary:"You are way better than all the other guys Flash"._

_Everyone:"Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!"._

* * *

Black Canary:"I don't remember it happening like that at all...".

Flash:"It didn't?".

Batman:"Noooo".

Flash:"That's how I remembered it".

Batman:"Besides we meant after we left..",he said getting annoyed.

Flash:"Oh..".

Green Arrow:"And this time tell the truth!".

Flash:"Fine...this is how it happened..".

* * *

_After Batman,Black Canary,Green Arrow and Red Tornado left the kids got...evil_

_Kid Flash:"Phase 2 Starting...Now!",he ran across the room into the kitchen got something then ran away someplace unknown._

_Flash:"Great its been a few second and i lost 1 already!"._

_Superboy:"Free For all!",he ran punched the wall leaving a hole and ran into a closet._

_Flash:"Hey,At least I know where he is",he said shrugging._

_Artemis:"Hey Mister"._

_Flash:"Yes?"._

_Artemis:"Robin's gone"._

_Flash:"No one would know that.."._

_Artemis:"Hey mister?"._

_Flash:"yes?"._

_Artemis:"Why you so old?"._

_Flash:"How dare you,I am not old!"._

_M'gann:"Yeah keep telling yourself that mister"._

_Red Arrow:"Girls are sooo annoying"._

_Artemis:"Hey girlie"._

_M'gann:"Yes?"._

_Artemis:"Wanna do a make over"._

_M'gann:"Sure"._

_Artemis:"You know what we have to do right?"._

_M'gann:"Yep"._

_Artemis:"good..."._

_Red Arrow:"What are you guys-",he said but was cut of by Artemis jumping on him._

_Artemis:"M'gann I need rope!"._

_M'gann:"Here",she handed Artemis the rope._

_Flash:"Why do you have a rope?"._

_M'gann:"er... Unicorns"._

_Artemis then tied Red Arrow to a chair using the rope._

_Artemis:"Done"._

_Flash:"What are you doing?"._

_M'gann:"Make over duh i thought we made it pretty obvious"._

_Artemis:"We need our make up things"._

_M'gann:"I'll go get it",she said flying out of the room._

_Flash:"Where's Kaldur?",he said looking at the couch and realizing that kaldur was not there._

_Artemis:"Oh he's in the corner again"._

_It was true he was in the M'gann comes back into the room with make up supplies._

_M'gann:"What color would look good on him?"._

_Artemis:"Pink!"._

_Red Arrow:"Heck no!"._

_Artemis:"you thinking what I'm thinking?",she said looking over to M'gann._

_M'gann:"Yeah"._

_Artemis then took out a piece of clothing and gagged Red Arrow with it._

**_after the make over_**

_Flash:"What did you guys do to him?"._

_Artemis:"First we are not guys we are girls"._

_M'gann:"And second we made him pink!"._

_Flash:"I mean where is he?"._

_Artemis:"You will never know.."._

_Flash:"Okay"._

_Artemis:"Er..."._

_M'gann:"We are soo sorry"._

_Flash:"For what?"._

_Artemis:"For this",she jumped on him M'gann used her powers on him and they got him tied to a chair...eventually..and gagged him._

_M'gann:"Pink!"._

_Artemis:"Yeah"._

_After they were done with make-up,painting his nails,putting a pink dress on top of his suit and everything else they could think of,they walked out leaving him in a room._

* * *

Flash:"And that is what happened".

Green Arrow:"Okay".

Batman:"We have to find the kids..Now!".

Black Canary:"OKay let's go".

Flash:"Oh and Batman".

Batman:"Yes?".

Flash:"You still owe me a thousand dollars".

* * *

**end of chapter 2 R&R I would love to thank meh lizard for helping me with his...well cuteness :3 JK XD **

** ~Your Donut MEOW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman's POV**

okay so far the only person we found was Superboy cause well... he was still in the closet. The others are still missing and it doesn't feel good, cause well flash's really really scared.

Flash:"Maybe we should just give up,i mean there's no harm in that".

Batman:"No we must find the kids before they get into more trouble".

Black Canary:"okay so far we have found Superboy,where do you guys think the others would be?".

Flash:"okay so Kid Flash,he ran off.".

Batman:"Not helping in any way!".

Flash:"Robin, disappeared".

Batman:"still not helping!".

Flash:"Artemis and M'gann hid Red Arrow somewhere".

Batman:"..."

Flash:"Kaldur last i saw him was in the...corner...".

they turned around and turns out he was still in the corner.

Green Arrow:"How did we not see him...?".

Batman:"i have no idea...".

Black Canary:"Oh, two down...five to go...".

Flash:"Okay if i were a kid where would i go?".

Batman:"So M'gann likes to cook and stuff..".

they all looked at each other then ran to the kitchen passed by the counter,the fridge,the stove,the other stuff,a big pink box,another counter.

Batman:"Okay so my theory was wrong".

Green Arrow:"You think?!".

Black Canary:"So there isn't anything strange in here right?".

Flash:"Now that you mention it...we never had a big pink box in here,oh never mind its gone now".

they all turned around to see the big pink box not there

Batman:"And we missed our chance...".

Flash:"Lets just look for...?".

Green Arrow:"umm Robin?".

Batman:"Maybe we should look for Red Arrow cause well we know he's tied up somewhere".

Black Canary:"And if we find someone else along the way then so be it".

Flash:"Soo...where do we start looking for Red Arrow?".

Batman:"Why are you asking-".

then suddenly he got cut of by a phone ringing.

Batman:"Will someone please turn your phone off?!".

Green Arrow:"Er batman its yours...".

Batman:"Oh",he said picking up the phone.

Batman:"Hello?".

unknown_:" Hello?_".

Batman:"What?".

Unknown_:"Who?"._

Batman:"Seriously".

Unknown_:"Meow_".

Batman:"What do you want?!".

Unknown:"_I'm at the Bat cave_".

Batman:"The Heck?!How did you get in there".

Unknown:"_I have a friend_".

Batman:"I just now realized you have a squeaky voice..".

Unkown_:"So?!"._

Batman:"Your one of the kids aren't you?".

Unknown_:"Pfft! Nooo...Well kind of...Yes..."_.

Batman:"Which one?".

Unknown:"_Err...M'gann yeah that's it_!".

Batman:"But you sounds like a boy...".

Unknown:"_Ugh How DARE YOU?!"._

Batman:"...",he didn't say anything just hung up the phone.

Flash:"So who was it?".

Batman:"I have no idea..".

Green Arrow:"So we are going where?".

Batman:"To the Bat Cave!".

**Curently at the Bat cave (No POV)**

Robin:"do you think he suspected anything",he asked a wall.

_Wall:"Of course not"._

Robin:"Then how do you explain the er…the finding out that it was the kid?".

_Wall:"Well Idk I guess because of the voice"._

Robin:"Why are you not helping me at all?!".

_Wall:"Because I'm just a voice in your head that sounds like Wally but in real your just talking to a wall"._

Robin:"Oh and that makes so much more sense".

_Wall:"Hey at least your not talking to 'spoon' anymore,it's a big step up"._

Robin:"I hate you".

_Wall:"Well if you do then just make me shut up"._

Robin:"I can? I Can!".

_Wall:"Nope you cant"._

Robin:"Dang it!".

_Wall:"Aren't you supposed to be 8 where did you learn those words young mister!"._

Robin:"your not my Batman",sticks tongue out at wall.

_Wall:"I'm gonna ignore you now…"._

Robin:"Good!".

**With Batman and the other's (Batman POV)**

We all ran into the Bat cave and we were expecting the worse…that is until we found Robin talking to a…what seemed to be a Wall…This is so Blackmail material.

Batman:"Er..Robin what are you doing?".

Robin:"Wall's being annoying".

_Wall:"Well blame it on me when I did nothing…besides I'm the one to blame here but their gonna blame you"._

Robin:"See! He's pure EVIL!".

Batman:"Robin the wall doesn't talk…".

_Wall:"Yeah Robin I don't 'talk' ",He said smirking._

Robin:"But its talking right now",he said pointing to the wall.

Batman:"Robin that is enough,now why were you calling me?".

_Wall:"Yeah Robin why were you calling him?"._

Robin:"Shut up Wall, I wasn't calling you Batman I promise".

Batman:"Well if you weren't then who?", and then I heard music playing…I'm like where did it come from but then I got my answer.

**_Hear the legends of the kung Fu Panda! _**

**_Raised In a noodle shop never seeking glory or fame, He climbed a mountain top and earned the dragon warrior name._**

**_Hoo Ha Kung Fu panda!_**

We all ran up the stairs and what do we see a Kid Flash in one of MY Batman costumes only It was made smaller and he was dancing Like…Like…Like A kid who you gave a 2 month supply of candy to…And since its wally he would've only needed a day to eat it all.

**_Master Shifu saw the warrior blossom, and mastered the skill of bodacious and awesome._**

**_Kung Fu Panda!_**

He then saw us and started dancing while wiggling his arms in a strange way coming over to us. Also Blackmail material, but I'm not going to mention this to ANYONE! It would be embarrassing, a kid getting into my cave and wearing my costumes…all the while dancing to the Kung Fu Panda theme song.

**_He lives, An d he trains, And he fights with the furious five. Protect the valley something, something, something, something alive._**

**_Hoo Hah Kung Fu Panda…Legends Of Awesomeness _**

**_Sweet!_**

And then he was right in front of me…he was like studying me, It was getting uncomfortable seriously.

Batman:"What are you doing Kid Flash!".

Wally:"I Am not Kid Flash I am Batman!".

Batman:"No I am Batman".

Wally:"No your not".

Batman:"Yes I am".

Wally:"But I'm Batman".

Batman:"No your not".

Wally:"Yes I am".

Batman:"I am Batman And you know it!".

Wally:"Then how to you explain the resemblance",he said pointing to a picture of Batman that looked exactly like him.

Batman:"That's a Picture you took before we got here isn't it?".

Wally:"What Pfft…No…Well…Yeah".

Batman:"Then tell me something only Batman would know".

Wally:"Batman…I mean I Sleep with a stuffed bear named Mister Bat Thingy".

Batman:"…"

Flash:"You sleep with a stuffed bear?".

Batman:"What Pfft…No..Well kind of..Yes", He said looking ashamed.

Green Arrow:"Now come with us kids!".

Wally:"I am not a kid!".

Black canary:"Come with us Robin and Batman",She said walking out of the door.

Wally:"Coming",he said skipping after her.

Robin:"Well this is goodbye for now Wall".

_Wall:"Yeah and I'm glad to"._

Robin:"Fine be that way", He said walking after Kid Flash And BC while pouting.

Green Arrow:"Soo we found Kaldur, Superboy, _Kid Flash,-"_

Wally:'I'm Batman!",he yelled from outside.

Green Arrow:"As I was saying Kaldur, Superboy, 'Batman',And Robin".

Black Canary:"Now lets go find the others!".

* * *

Me:"What's Up Guys?".

Batman:"The Sky".

Me:"Your no fun". *pouts*

Batman:"Thank you..Thank you very much".

Me:"I don't own anything except for my laptop, and my room,and my…well you get the point".

Flash:"And her dogs, And her bike, And her Video Games, And her Tv, And her,-"

Me:"They get the point".

Me:"So R&R and thank's for reading buh bye".

~DoNuTs2000 OuT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Robin~ 8 years old

Kid Flash/Wally/the so called 'Batman'~10 years old

Kaldur/Aqualad~12 years old

Roy/Red Arrow~12 years old

M'gann/Megan~10 years old

Superboy/Connor~11 years old

Artemis~10 years old

* * *

**Kid Flash's POV**

Soo they found me! They found the one and ONLY Batman! Also Rob, Superboy, Kaldur…I mean I'm great at hiding but I think They were jealous so they told on me…I feel so betrayed. No seriously I feel betrayed cause Rob's been talking to a wall I think and he's not talking to me! I thought we were BBFF, Best Bro Friends Forever.

I still know they haven't found Roy Or M'gann Or Artemis, seriously am I really worse than them in hiding?! Sure Roy is tied up somewhere but still… M'gann dressed up as a stupid pink box, but since Roy is my friend I'll ask them I the mind link thingy to tell me where he is.

**Robin's POV**

Wally said that we told on him, Seriously I think Kung Fu Panda told on him. I mean who the heck plays a Kung Fu Panda song while hiding…Oh yeah Wally does.

I'm seriously starting to feel annoyed I mean when I want to get away from Wally, Wall talks to me. And when I want to get away from Wall, Wally's there to annoy me. I wish I could just stand up and sing my feelings away, But noooo its never that simple.

Kid Flash:"_Come on guys talk to me please_", he said in the mind link.

Artemis:"_What Wally?!"._

Kid Flash_:"I'm Batman if you haven't noticed, And I just-,"_

Artemis:"_How exactly are you Batman?"._

Kid Flash:"_Well you see, My plan worked and they suspected nothing"._

Robin:"_yeah right more like they suspected everything, right Wall?"._

_Wall:"Can't a wall sleep in peace?"._

Robin:"_I don't think a wall sleep's at all_".

Artemis:"_Yeah, Yeah, Lets get to the point, We are not telling you where Roy is!"._

Kid Flash:"_How'd you know I would ask that?"._

Artemis:"_For what else reason would you talk to us?"._

Robin:"_Oh"._

M'gann_:"That and I can read minds so I saw everything Wally was thinking of and-,"._

Kid Flash:"_Everything?..."._

Artemis:"_Yeah you really think that Wally?"._

Kid Flash:"_Yeah..well I err…"._

M'gann:"_You guys are so cute together"._

Superboy:"_What was he thinking of?"._

Artemis:"_He was dreaming, Not thinking, Dreaming about him holding hands with a giant cookie while walking through a forest made with all with candy_",she said obviously getting annoyed.

Kid Flash:"_The trees were so fluffy"._

Robin:"_Dude.."._

Kid Flash:"_What, They were made of cotton candy"._

_Wall:"Even I'm not that stupid and I'm a wall"._

Kid Flash:"_Heck no did that Wall just talk?!"._

_Wall:"Heck yeah I did!"._

Kid Flash:"_But we're in a car.."._

_Wall:"So?!"._

**Batman's POV**

So here we are in the Bat mobile going to the cave cause we _thought_ that a road trip would tire them out a bit.

Black Canary:"What are they doing?".

Green Arrow:"Their just staring at each other like mindless zombies".

Flash:"Zombies?".

Green Arrow:"Yeah they look like mindless zombies".

Flash:"We need guns, Knives, Ammo And other stuff we can use for protection, Cause we're doing this Black Ops Style!".

Batman:"Calm down Flash their just in the mind link".

Flash:"Oh then never mind..".

Black Canary:"You play Black Ops? Seriously Flash?".

Flash:"I have been compromised",He said to his wrist.

Green Arrow:"Your hopeless sometimes".

Flash:"Sometimes!".

Black Canary:"Good thing we're here, I was going to scream at them..".

**Kid Flash's POV**

So we just arrived at the place where we all started playing…the place where Artemis and M'gann hid Roy, I was so determined to find him that I started vibrating all the way there, Sure it may be hard to find him but I think if I just run around everywhere, I could find him. Why didn't Flash think of that? That is a true Speedsters Plan… Oh wait I just remembered something I'm Not Kid Flash anymore, I'm Batman! So I cant do anything fast anymore, I have to do them like stealthy.

The first thing I did was hide behind The Fake Batman, did I mention that I'm way more cute and way younger looking in the bat costume, He looks just plain old. So I hid behind him and of course they couldn't see me,lets face it I'm great a stealth.

**Flash's POV**

Wally is horrible at stealth; I mean does he not know that everyone can see him. He's supposed to be my protégé but he is now Batman's Twin. But even I have admit it, He's way more cuter in that costume. So when we got in the Hall, Guess what they did? They were running around again, Did I say running around I meant Superboy ran into the closet, Kaldur went to sit back in the corner, Robin was started talking to a wall again… and Wally was still hiding behind Batman. I think Batman's annoyed with him, But then again If I could dress up like Batman… That would be awesome, Especially if I look as cute as Wally in that costume.

Flash:"So what now?".

Kid Flash:"I'm Batman!".

Batman:"No your not!".

Kid Flash:"Do you have any proof that I'm not?".

Batman:"Well…".

Flash:"I'll Be right back!",he said then he ran away somewhere into the cave.

Batman:"Where could the others be?".

Then the Flash entered the room carrying Red Arrow, They pinked him up, Even more than Flash!

Black Canary:"Poor thing",she said grabbing whipes to clean the make up of.

**M'gann's POV**

Me and Artemis have a really good plan, But we need a Distraction Plan for it to work so we were about to ask the boys. She said we didn't need help but I finally talked her into asking for help, It took a lot but I did it.

M'gann:"_Hey boys you still there?"._

Kid Flash:"_Yeah, Whatcha need?"._

M'gann:"_One word_".

Superboy:"_Which is?"._

Artemis:"_Distraction"_.

Kid Flash:"_I have an idea guys listen up_".

**A few minutes later**

Artemis:"_That's so crazy"._

Robin:"_It might actually work!"._

Kid Flash:"_So we start on 3…2…"_

**Batman's POV**

We were just keeping an eye on the kids, you never know they might disappear. Though I doubt that Kid will go disappear that easily. Cause well we all know that he's behind my back. But then We heard music again…But this time I knew the song pretty well, This was not going to go well though. Though it was only part of a song it was still annoying, Especially if they sing it over and over again. In different ways.

Batman:"Not again…".

** ~Kid Flash~ **

**_ Ah girl look at my costume,_**_**Ah girl look at my costume, Ah girl look at my costume,**_

_**I'm so Cute!**_

_**Ah girl look at my costume, Ah girl look at my costume, Ah girl look at my costume,**_

_**I'm so Cute!**_

_** When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, Everybody stops and they staring at me, I got a cuter Batman costume and I ain't afraid to Show it, Show it, Show it, Show it…**_

_**I'm Batman and I know it, I'm Batman and I know it, I'M BATMAN AND I KNOW IT!**_

Batman:"Are you done?".

Kid Flash:"Yeah pretty much".

Batman:"Good".

**Back in mind link**

M'gann:"_The Plan is ready"._

Kaldur:"_Then… Do it"._

Artemis:"_First I heard of you Kal"_

Kaldur_:"I'm not very talkative_".

Robin:"_We noticed that_".

Superboy:"_Now for the real question"._

Kaldur:"_And that is?"._

Superboy:"_Do I get to sing next?"._

* * *

**And that was chapter 4 everybody hope you liked it,**

**I really didn't want to write the whole song so I kind of used parts of it...**

**I Love Batman but lets face it Kid Flash can be cute,**

**But you know who would be cuter than them O.O**

**Robin, imagine him In eight year old form :3**

**I love imagining things X3**

**R&R**

**~DoNuTs2000 OuT~**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin~ 8 years old

Kid Flash/Wally/the so called 'Batman'~10 years old

Kaldur/Aqualad~12 years old

Roy/Red Arrow~12 years old

M'gann/Megan~10 years old

Superboy/Connor~11 years old

Artemis~10 years old

**M'gann's POV**

Well, I think the plan is perfect…But Artemis seems to think it'll fail. I mean its not full proof but if you put your mind to it, You can do anything! We are so acting innocent. How axactly do you ask, We are cute little innocent looking girls. That's all you need to know.

**Artemis's POV**

She wants us to act innocent, There are two things wrong with that. One, I don't do innocent. Two, Kid Batie would probably mess things up! I mean anyone who would put even a little bit of trust in Kid Batman, would be let down easily…I mean maybe he is a _little _cuter in the Bat costume, I said a Little cuter! I'm willing to try out the plan, But I think its not going to work. Nope.

**Superman's POV**

I've been trying to contact Batman for years now…okay it's just days, but it feels like years. He has the nerve of not answering me! I mean what could be more important than stalking Lex Luther, That's right, Nothing! Okay maybe I'm not the stalking type, Batman's our stalker. But when he didn't answer me, I had to do it myself. And I think I did a pretty good job, besides 'accidently' almost frying Luther with my eye laser, yeah I'm that awesome.

So what was I talking about again, Oh right. They weren't answering my calls, Emails or the Bat signal! I mean why wouldn't Batman answer the Bat signal?! So when the phone rang, Looked at the Caller ID, Yep it was Batman. And why would he call you ask? Well he needed help, And when I only wanted him to answer the phone, or anything else, he wouldn't do it. Life hurts. But I'm still a superhero so I did go to help.

When I got to the place where he told me to meet him, I was at mount Justice, did he have kid problems? I'm laughing just thinking about it, Can't be true. Must just be a mission that didn't go well… right? So then I walked into the cave, No biggy there's the couch, the tv, the counter, the floor, a mini Aqualad sitting in the corner…yeah I'm going to the dokter after this.

Superman:"Batman?".

Kaldur:"Keep it down I am trying to sit here!".

Superman:"Freaky".

And then Aqualad had the nerve…okay everyone has the nerve to, to, to nerve me! That's a word right?...Of course it is Superman. Okay he had the nerve to shush me! Me! And then when I said and I quote 'You have the nerve' he threw water on me, Where he got it I have no idea…

Superman:"Batman! Aqualad threw water on me!".

But I didn't get the response I needed cause' Batman' was a small kid with orange redish hair, Green eyes, And freckles. I seriously must be going mad and I am definitely going to the dokter…maybe I am losing my mind, Yeah that must be it!

Kid Flash:"You called".

Superman:"Where's Batman?".

Kid Flash:"Are you okay buddy? Do you need to see a dokter for your eyesight?".

Superman:"So if you are Batman…".

Kid Flash:"Which I am?".

Superman:"What's your secret identity?".

Kid Flash:"Nice try, But that's a secret".

Superman:"You really are Batman".

Superboy:"No he's not",he said walking out of a closet.

Superman:"What's up mini me!".

Superboy:"You need to see a dokter for your problem…that's not Batman, that's Kid Flash in a Batman costume acting like Batman".

Kid Flash:"I told him he has eye problems, Oh and I am Batman!".

Superman:"I don't have eye problems!".

Batman:"Of course you don't",he said appearing next to Superboy.

Superman:"Why is there a mini you?".

Batman:"That's Kid Flash",-

Kid Flash:"Batman! I am Batman!".

Batman:"That's Kid Flash, And I wouldn't hear you talking about a mini me, If you haven't noticed there's also a mini you!", He said referring to Superman and Superboy.

Superman:"Why does everyone think I have eye problems?!".

Batman:"I didn't say",-

Superman:"You said if I didn't notice! I obviously noticed I mean I even said What's up mini me! Am I really that",-

Batman:"Why does everyone keep cutting me off".

Superboy:"This is about who again? Yeah that's right you guys needed help finding the girls, We would've found them already", he said crossing his arms.

Batman:"These kids are really getting on my nerves".

Superman:"Now you know how I feel!".

Robin:"Except me right Batman?", He said appearing next to Batman.

Superman:"How did you…never mind".

Batman:"Of course Robin's supposed to be the mini me, And Kid Imposter over there is supposed to be mini Flash".

Superboy:"Now I get to do what they promised I could do!".

Flash:"Who's they?".

Kid Flash:"Wow, your getting just as good as being Batman Flash".

Superman:"Why is everyone doing the Batman thing?!".

Superboy:"Yeah I mean why not the super thing?".

Kid Flash:"Sounds lame".

Superman:"Its not".

Superboy:"And this is how I'll prove its not!",suddenly the lights went out, Music started playing, And then there was the spotlight on Superboy. He held a fork in his hand and started singing.

_**~Superboy~**_

_**My SUPER heart is paralyzed  
My SUPER head was oversized  
I'll take the SUPER road like I should  
You said it's SUPER meant to be  
That it's not you, it's SUPER me  
You're leaving now for my own SUPER good**_

_**That's cool, but if my SUPER friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She went down in an SUPER airplane**_  
_**Fried getting SUPER suntanned**_  
_**Fell in a SUPER cement mixer full of SUPER quicksand**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at SUPER goodbyes!**_  
_**She met a SUPER shark under water**_  
_**Fell and no one SUPER caught her**_  
_**I returned every SUPER thing I ever bought her**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of SUPER lies**_  
_**And ways to say you SUPER died**_

_**My SUPER pride still feels the sting**_  
_**You were my SUPER everything**_  
_**Some day I'll find a SUPER love like yours (Kid Flash: a Batman love like yours)**_  
_**She'll think I'm Superman**_  
_**Not super minivan**_  
_**How could you leave on SUPER Yom Kippur?**_

_**That's cool, but if my SUPER friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She was caught in a SUPER mudslide**_  
_**Eaten by a SUPER lion**_  
_**Got run over by a SUPER crappy purple Scion**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at SUPER goodbyes!**_  
_**She dried up in the SUPER desert**_  
_**Drowned in a SUPER hot tub**_  
_**Danced to death at a SUPER night club**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of SUPER lies**_  
_**And ways to say you SUPER died**_

_**I wanna live a SUPER life with you**_  
_**I wanna be the one you're dying to SUPER love...**_  
_**But you don't SUPER want to**_

_**That's cool, but if my SUPER friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_  
_**That's cool, but if my SUPER friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She went down in an SUPER airplane**_  
_**Fried getting SUPER suntanned**_  
_**Fell in a SUPER cement mixer full of SUPER quicksand**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at SUPER goodbyes!**_  
_**She met a SUPER shark under water**_  
_**Fell and no one SUPER caught her**_  
_**I returned every SUPER thing I ever bought her**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of SUPER lies**_

_**She was caught in a SUPER mudslide**_  
_**Eaten by a SUPER lion**_  
_**Got run over by a SUPER crappy purple Scion**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at SUPER goodbyes!**_  
_**She dried up in the SUPER desert**_  
_**Drowned in a SUPER hot tub**_  
_**Danced to death at a SUPER night club**_  
_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of SUPER lies**_  
_**And ways to say you SUPER died**_

Superman:"That's low.. saying super in every sentence".

Green Arrow"Hey at least it can't get any worse".

Robin:"And now performing a different version of Justin Bieber's Never say Never, Kid Flash!".

Kid Flash:"I'm Batman!".

Green Arrow:"I stand corrected..".

_**~Kid Flash~**_

_**I'm the real Batman. (Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman.)**_

_**(yeah, Yeah, Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman, Batman)**_

_**See I never thought that I would wear a cowl  
I never thought that I would wear a cape too  
I never had the strength to take on Joker  
Until I reached Bat cave, And didn't return (until later of course)**_

_**And there's just no turning back (Back)  
When Gotham's under attack (attack)  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my Bat destiny**_

_**I will always be Batman  
I will fight  
I will fight The Fake one And,  
Make it right**_

_**Whenever He knock's me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, up, up ,up.  
And I am still Batman**_

_**I-I am still Batman  
I-I am still Batman  
I-I am still Batman  
And I am still Batman**_

_**I never thought I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to Fly to highest Batman Cave…thingy. And I'm fast enough to Batish Around other Baties**_

_**And there's just no turning back (Back)  
When Gotham's under attack (attack)  
Gonna give everything I have  
Cause this is my Bat destiny**_

_**I Am still the real Batman  
I will fight  
I will fight The fake one And,  
Make it right**_

_**Whenever He knock's me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, up, up ,up.  
And I am still Batman**_

_**~Robin~**_

_**Here we go, guess who?  
yep that's right, Robin and Batman  
(KF:I gotcha lil bro) I can handle him  
Hold up, aight? I can handle him**_

_**Now he's bigger than me, taller than me  
And he's older than me and stronger than me  
And his arm's a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a Batman song with me**_

_**I be tryna chill  
They be trying to side with the thrill  
No pun intended  
Was raised by the power of Wall**_

_**Like Flash with the Force  
If push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the fourth  
Ice water in blood**_

_**I gotta be the best, and yes we're the flyest  
Like Batman and the fake one, I conquered the Joker  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars, so the moon's where I land**_

_**~Kid Flash~**_

_**I Am always the Batman  
I will fight  
I will fight The Fake one And,  
Make it right**_

_**Whenever He knock's me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, up, up ,up. I am still the real Batman**_

_**I am still the real Batman  
I will fight  
I will fight the Fake one And, Make it right**_

_**Whenever he knock's me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, Flying up, up, up ,up.  
And Still I am Batman**_

_**I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always)  
I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always)  
I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always) And I Am Still Batman**_

_**I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always)  
I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always)  
I-I am still Batman  
(Robin: Now and Always)  
And I Am Still Batman**_

Batman:"How can Batman fly?".

Kid Flash:"Ha! You admited to not being the real Batman!".

Batman:"I am the real Batman, Robin I thought you were on my side!".

Robin:"Sorry Bat Fake, Bro code".

Green Arrow:"Why does this always happen to us?".

**Black Canary's POV**

I am looking for the girl, while the others are doing…something, But my best bet is that their doing nothing…it infuriates me just thinking about it. Them dancing to the music I hear, Partying, Having fun without me! I'll get them back someway!

M'gann:"_we want to help you with your problem"._

Black Canary_:"What? How?"._

Artemis:"_We also want to get the boys, We just need someone to put makeup on us since we're not good at it"._

Black Canary:"_Let me think…Yep okay"._

M'gann:"_Meet us at cave pink in a few"._

Black Canary_:"The where?"._

Artemis_:"M'gann's room"._

Black Canary_:"But I searched there already"._

M'gann_:"We were hiding in plain sight"._

Black Canary:"_You were invisible?"._

M'gann:"_No, we were hiding under the bed"._

Black Canary_:"…"_

Artemis:"_Don't worry about your pride, we're really good at hiding"._

Black Canary:"_I'm coming right now"._

When I arrived at M'gann's room I oppened the door, Closed it then locked it cause well, I'm not gonna have them catching my partners in crime.

M'gann:"You have to dress us up".

Artemis:"Not that not doing that wouldn't' be good, both options are good. Think wisely".

Black Canary:"No I'm dressing you guys up".

Artemis:"Darn it".

Black Canary:"watch your language".

Artemis:"…"

Black Canary:"Now first I'm dressing Megan up, And then next is Artemis".

M'gann:"Okey".

Black Canary:"Come with Megan".

M'gann followed me into another room and I put some makeup on her, And a white dress with red hearts all over it, Then gave her red flat shoes, told her to make her skin not so greenish…not that I have anything against greenish skin, braided her hair, put a white bow in it. And told her she has to act like…like…be as nice as herself, I think the only one that will have a problem being nice is Artemis.

When I went to go get Artemis she was gone, But Megan found her somewhere brought her to me and made sure she doesn'run while I'm putting on her makeup for her, I braided her hair to the side, Then forced her into a white dress with silver and green flowers on it…you can imagine what she's thinking, No seriously I can hear her thoughts cause we're still using the mind link. Made her wear a green flower in her hair, Burt she wouldn't wear the green sandals without a fight…it was the hardest one hour of my life. But finally she gave in.

I gave Megan red hoop earings and Artemis Green ones, Not gonna make her wear anything else cause then she might explode… I'm not the plan is in action. And this time its not gonna be pretty.

**Green Arrow**

We sat there watching the boys, And Flash… Obviously Black Canary had this under control, Finding the girls I mean. I think she wouldn't mind that, It can't be that hard now can it? I mean what can two little girls do? I bet she'll find them in an hour or so…I mean it already took more than an hour but I think it's easier not to tell her we could've found them faster because that would be beyond dangerous. Never mind… Here they come… is it just me or…or

Green Arrow:"Is it just me or is my protégé wearing makeup and flower things?!".

Kid Flash:"I think she looks beautifull".

Green Arrow:"I'm gonna strangle you!".

Kid Flash:"I was Batman! I am not Batman now! Batman said those things, So strangle Batman! Which I am not!".

Green Arrow:"No no no, it was the inner Kid Flash that was left in you that said those things so I'm gonna strangle Kid Flash".

Kid Flash:"But I am Batman!".

Black Canary:"Oh and yes Artemis is wearing a dress".

Artemis:"I look so cute don't I?".

M'gann:"Can we have a snack, Maybe a lolipop ".

Artemis:"I think unicorns are oh so totally Cute". **(AN: Oh My Gato XD )**

M'gann:"Wanna help us",she said smiling really cutely.

Flash:"Aww what can I do to help you?".

M'gann:"Can you go get us some rope and duck tape?".

Flash:"I think you meant duct tape sweetie but sure I can do that!".

M'gann:"No I think its duck tape".

Flash:"I'll go get that now",he said going to go get the stuff.

Artemis:"Hey uncle ollie?".

Green Arrow:"Yes Artemis?".

Artemis:"I'm bored, I want something to play with!".

Green Arrow:"Anything for you, now what do you need?".

Artemis:"A laptop and speakers, really loud ones!".

Green Arrow:"I'm gonna go get them right now".

Superman:"Now what can I get you cute girlies?".

M'gann:"A big cage".

Artemis:"That you can put erm lets see…eight to nine people in".

Superman:"Okay!", he said flying away to go get the cage.

Superboy:"I can't believe their so stupid".

Flash:"I'm back!".

Green Arrow:"Me to!".

Superman:"Got the cage!".

M'gann:"Now we need a stage".

Flash:"Gonna build it in a sec",he said and started working on building a stage.

Artemis:"Good now we need all of you to step inside the cage", she said smiling when Flash finished the stage.

Batman:"It seems like a trap but their just so cute",he said stepping into the cage.

Green Arrow:"And innocent, what could two little girls do?", he said as the others stepped into cage. (obviously not BC or the girls)

Artemis:"Assistant!".

Black Canary:"Yes?".

M'gann:"Close the cage please".

Artemis:"And lock it twice".

Black Canary:"Okay",she said doing what they told her to.

Artemis:"Good".

Batman:"Wait what?! What are you doing?!".

M'gann:"Nothing".

Green Arrow:"We were blinded by all the cuteness!".

M'gann:"Now, Now, Now its time for a magic show".

Black Canary prepared all the magic things and put them on the stage.

M'gann:"Now we need a volunteer from the audients".

Artemis:"Oh I know",she said running out of the room and coming back with Roy.

Red Arrow:"How did I get in this mess".

M'gann:"Sit down!",she said pushing him in a chair.

Artemis:"BC would you please do it".

Black Canary:" My pleasure",she said tying Roy up and made sure he couldn't escape.

M'gann:"So first up, I'm gonna pour milk in this hat, And then put it on his head",she said holding up a hat.

She poured the milk in the hat and put it on Roy's head, And the milk spilled all over him.

Red Arrow:"You're a bad magician".

M'gann:"Nope that was supposed to happen",she said smiling innocently.

Black Canary:'Now for our next act".

Artemis:"Watch as I Artemis, will _attempt_ to put a sword down his throat…never try this at home because I never did try it before".

Red Arrow:"What!",he said, well screamed.

M'gann:"We weren't talking to you, we were talking to our adoring fans", she said pointing to the caged people.

Red Arrow:"If I die I will,"-

Artemis:"chill your not gonna die, and if you do we will cry and then bury you".

Red Arrow:"…"

M'gann:"Now Artemis…put it down his throat!".

Artemis:"Okey",she was about to do it, when Black Canary took the sword and put Roy next to the open cage.

Since obviously it wasn't made of kryptonite, The supers could have easilly opened that…more like broke it.

M'gann and Artemis:"Awww".

Black Canary:"No, we will not be killing anyone".

M'gann:"Get her with our cuteness".

Artemis:"Yeah!".

Black Canary:"It only works on guys".

Artemis:"Darn it!", she said as BC glared at her.

Superman:"Gotcha!",he said grabbing M'gann and Artemis from behind., While the girls were screaming and the others were watching and laughing.

Superman:"Stop screaming".

Artemis:"No".

Superman:"Please?!".

Artemis:"No!".

Superman:"Come on".

M'gann:"N-O, NO!".

Superman:"Guys help me!".

Green Arrow:"Ummm, NO!".

Kid Flash:"I'll help!".

Artemis:"I thought you were on our side Kid Flash".

Kid Flash:"I'm Batman!".

Red Arrow:"Seriously What did I do to deserve this….".

* * *

So Guys I finally finished it! :D

I really do love Batman and Kid Flash,

And I have someone new to torture! :D

*cough* Superman *cough*

Oh and the plan isn't done yet…Just so you know…

So hope you liked it.

R&R that would make me happy :)

~DoNuTs2000 OuT!~


End file.
